In many jurisdictions it is now a requirement that new buildings, both domestic and commercial, be fitted with smoke detectors. Typically, these devices are housed in a generally plastic enclosure and attached to ceilings in strategic locations within the building.
Although not large, such devices by their bulk, colour and projection below the plane of the ceiling to which they are attached, produce a jarring detraction from the aesthetics of the room in which they are positioned. For this reason, there is a tendency to locate such detectors in a least intrusive position, rather than the optimum position for detection, which generally speaking, is central to the room.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.